A Winchester in need deserves a Vampire indeed
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Sam and Dean are in Fort Oaks, Washington trying to fing the whereabout of Castiel and Crowley. With a little help from Roselie Hale they will receive all the information they needed and More! Sam/Dean/Rosalie. Mature themes.


A Winchester in need deserves a Vampire indeed

By Anabelle Rose 22

Rated M (Mature themes)

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any characters from both twilight and Supernatural.

* * *

Fort Oakes,Washington.

''So Sam,'' Dean began as he walked to their hotel room refrigerator grabbing to cans of beers throwing one two his younger brother. ''When is this mysterious woman coming?''

''She be here,'' Sam replied as he was slowing typing on his computer.

''And...is this the reason why we are in Fort Oakes, Washington when really we need to find what happen with Cas and where Crowley had took him?''

''The real reason is Crowley has ties here.''

''Crowley has a british accent,'' Dean pointed out.

''Yes.'' sam replied. ''I know it seems strange,Dean. But...she's the only one that knows where they are.''

''Ah...I'm not buying this shit. This seems like a trap.'' Sam heard Dean sign sitting down on the foot of his bed with a sign.''What's her name?''

At his question, Sam looked up from his laptop glancing up at him a replied. ''Her name's Rose. Short for Rosalie.''

''Rosalie,'' Dean repeated. Raising his eyebrows. ''Like the chick in the Titanic.''

Sam laughed. ''You went to see Titanic?''

''Yeah,'' Dean admitted. ''I was on pussy patrol and this lay wanted see a movie that fierce but heartbreaking. I remember how perfect that woman's boobs were.''

''Shut up, Dean. Just call her Rosalie.''

''Mmm,'' Dean replied.''Sounds french. Is she french?

Sam rolled his eyes closing his laptop, ''No Dean. She's not french. she was born in Louisiana before she was adopted by her parents. She resided here since.''

''I see,'' Dean replied. ''Where did you meet her?'' Sam heard him chuckle. ''Is she hot?''

''I met her at crossroads,''Sam looked up at Dean, who had a ''Holy shit!'' Expression on his face.

''Dude, she's a fucking crossroads demon? Jesus, Sammy. I thought you already learn your lesson with Ruby?''

''I didn't meet her at the actually crossroads. Crossroads was a bar in Missouri. You remember?''

Dean thought about it for a moment and smirked. ''Yeah. I kicked you out of our hotel room because...''

''You wanted to get it on with a blonde with the beautiful eyes and her double-DD's.''

''Yeah...what awsome double-DD's'' Dean laughed. ''So perfect and a nice warm...''

''Dean,'' Sam interrupted. ''The last thing I want to hear is about how good was your last night stands. Will you let me finish?''

''Fine, Sorry. Thinking with big Dean. Continue.''

''I met her at a club called crossroads. She was in town and while we were talking, she immediately took a liking to me. We exchange numbers and we chat and text from time to time.''

''When we not hunting demons?'' Dean asked.

''Yeah mostly. Suddenly, we stopped talking for a while. I thought she found a guy and went on with her life. She didn't. She returned. She explain to me that she had to go oversees.''

''Oversees?''

''To Italy. She said it was a family emergency.''

Dean raised his eyebrows. ''Italy? Hmm she sounds rich.''

''She is,'' Sam replied. She's very down to earth about it. Her father's a doctor. So yeah, her family's wealthy.''

''Damn,''Dean replied sitting up from his bed walking over to the table where Sam was sitting. ''She's rich and you didn't even proposed to her? She must be ugly.''

''For one, I'm not a gold digger. And two,There's nothing wrong with 's quite attractive,''Sam took out his cell phone. ''See this was a photo we took that night at the bar.''

''She fine as fuck!'' He exclaimed. ''But there's something up with her face.''

Sam was confused. ''What about it?''

''She looks... you know better than to rub climbs. Did you sneak her into that bar to get her drink?''

''Shut up, Dean. she is not 's eighteen and she's a lot older than you think. than both of us...in vampire years.''

As soon as the word, vampire was spoken, all hell broke loose.

''Sam, that little bitch is a fucking vampire?!'' He exclaimed as he shot up in his chair.

''Yes Dean. She's a vampire. I didn't even know until after she returned from italy.''

''What the fuck Sammy? You can find a decent woman at least a one night stand than demons,werewolves,succubus,vampires-''

''Not to mention angels.'' Sam pointed out.

''That was different. Anna never wanted to suck my neck dry.''

''She tried to kill me.''

''Hm...only because she saw you as a theat.''

''You're a jerk,'' Sam replied. ''Look, if she wanted to kill me she would that night at the club. But she didn't. It was like she saw something in me.''

''She saw a tall and handsome guy all by his lonesome sipping on some beer not having a care in the world to take him under her wing and fuck his brains out.''

''Yes,'' Sam replied.

Dean was stunned. Did Sam just admitted tha he had sex with a vampire?

''Yes Dean, I has sex with her and like I said if she wanted to kill me she could. We had sex and we slept together till dawn. When I woke up in her hotel room she was fully dressed and we exchange numbers from there.''

''Damn, it was that good, she need to keep in touch.''

''Dean...''Sam started.

''I understand. You guys wanted to keep in touch.'' He winked. ''So how does she know Crowley?''

''Shocking, he is a friend of the families. They know about his background and he knows theirs. With her gift to read minds, she can tell us the exact location as to where Crowley and Cas is.''

''I see. She's a vampire that can read minds? Sexy.'' Dean replied taking a sip of his beer. he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the photo.''What's with her eyes? Are they hazel?''

''Golden,'' Sam replied. ''When I first met her, they were a dark brown color. In the photo they turned this...Golden color. To tell you th truth I thought they were contacts. I asked her about it. She says it happening at times when she takes she feed off of animal blood.''

''Aminal blood?''Dean asked. ''What a perfect way to resist the hunger. it doesn't make since.''

''She doesn't kill humans. Cullen family rule.''

''Wait, her whole family is vampires?''

Sam nodded his head. ''With the animal blood, she told me she hated the idea. But it's better than putting anyone in danger.''

''Whoa, I'm surprised. She's...diffrent.''

''Just give her a chance, Sam replied. Put away the idea of her being a vampire and let us work together to find Cas. Besides, we had been through so crazy shit in the past. One vampire won't hurt.''

There was a knock on the door casing Sam and Dean to turn their heads.

''She's here,'' Sam replied getting up from his chair.

''Whoo-hoo,'' Dean mimicked waving his arms in the air.

Sam opened the door to a dark figure wearing a robe.

''Hello sam.'' a female voice replied.

''Roselie...come in.'' Sam replied standing inside letting to young madam walk pass.

''Such a gentleman,'' Dean thought to himself .

''Sorry that I was late,'' Rose began as she took off her robe revealing her dark blood corset and black stretch pants. ''I had sure that the coast was clear...''

''Damn,'' Dean cursed underneath his breath. Rosalie turn toward him with a smirk on her face.

''...And quint my appetite.''

''Oh... It's fine. We understand,'' Sam replied. ''We're glad you made it safe.''

'' Thank you, Sam. You must be Dean,'' Rosaile began holding out her hand. Sam's told me so much about you.''

Planting a small kiss on her hand, Dean replied. ''That I am. Sam had told me about you.''

Rosalie smiled. ''I assume he did told you half of what I wanted him to tell you.''

''Um...Yes he did.'' Dean replied. ''Was it something in our little conversation that he wasn't supposed to reveal?''

At his question, she turned to Sam, who had a little guilt written on his face. ''No He didn't. He told you everything you need to know...at least for now.''

''So...''Dean stated. ''You have some whereabouts about Crowley?''

Turning her attention to the young brunette, Rosalie replied, ''Yes I do.'' Reaching for her purse, she pulled out a piece of paper handling it to Dean. ''He's there.''

''Manchester Wyoming?'' Dean asked. ''We're in Forks Washington! Why would he be there?''

''Well, from what I read through his mind, that bastard it planning some kind of meeting. For some reason, I'm not sure. He blocked his mind. Shielding me to not find out any information.''

''You have it for him as well?'' Dean asked smirking.

''Me and him are not the best of friends,'' Rosalie replied. ''He's pretty much a asshole.''

''Sounds like Crowley alright. Why does he need Castiel?'' Sam asked.

''Maybe to use what little energy your friend has left. you said your friend was human?''

''Half-human.'' Dean replied. ''To make a Long story short, He could still proof himself ut of the room if he wanted to... Just when it comes to exterminate demon back to hell. Me and Sam are guessing why he was kidnapped.''

''Hm...Crowley knew that.'' Rosalie replied sitting down on the lounge chair.

''He did?''

Rosalie nodded. ''Let me tell you something darling, from what I think, you know Crowley like to play a cat and mouse game. He's trying to keep you guys on his little leash. He knows when the time is right for you guys to confront him. That's why he took Castiel...''

''He's using him as bait. That's classic.'' Dean replied.

''No, this is something else. Something big is happening. Part of the reason while he's on his way too Manchester.''

''What about Cas?'' Sam asked. ''Is he?''

''He's fine.'' Rosalie replied. ''He hasn't lay a finger on him.''

''Not yet,''Dean replied.

''If it makes you feel better, He's staying at a five star hotel. He rented himself and Castiel a room...''

''Oh My god...God! No!'' Dean groaned. ''He's raping him Sammy.''

''Seprately.'' Rosalie finished. ''He proofed the room and has two guards standing by his door blocking his escape. So he's safe. Not being anally raped.''

''Whew! Well...''Dean let relieve a breath. ''I guess that's all we need to know. Dean replied. Thank you Ms. Cullen-''

''Hale,'' Rosalie smiled standing up from her chair. ''Glad I can help.''

''If you excuse us we need to get some shut-eye. We need to be up early to catch up with Crowley and kick his ass.''

''Sure,'' Rose replied. ''I will be more happy to leave...After I pay for my services.''

Dean stopped his movements. Turning towards the young vampire He cleared his throat and replied, ''Of course. Since you have ties to Sammy he will be more than happy to take care of this matter. You heard her Sammy, Whip out your wallet and pay her for service.'' He turned toward his direction and noticed Sam's personality changed quickly with a glint of what appeared to be lust, slowly licking his Lips.

''Sammy?'' Dean asked raised his eyebrow. ''What the hell is wrong with you?''

''There's nothing wrong with me, Dean.''

''Are you sure because right now I don't have time for any weird bullshit...''Dean eyes trailed down nearly boggled when he noticed Sam's erection bulging out through his jeans.

''What the fuck Sammy?! there's something wrong with you! What the fuck are you aroused?'' He turned to Rosalie, who eyes were not focus on him but glazing intensely at the Sam's member slowly licking her lips.

''Hey Bitch,'' Dean roared angrily pushing her down on the floor. ''Cut the shit out!''

Before Dean turned turned his Head to see if Sammy was out of his mysterious trance, he was grabbed roughly by his arms and throwned on the bed. With a grunt he tried to get up but, Roslie was stronger pinning herself on top of the older man.

''For your information I'm not doing anything!'' Rosalie grunted trying to keep the older Winchester calm. His struggling turned to surprised when Rosalie grop him in the middle of pants.

''Uhhhh! What- are you doing?'' Dean asked stammering.

''I was not referring to money, Darling...''And with that, she kissed him passionately on the lips. Dean nearly jumped as she felt the young blonde tongue massaging wih was weird enough, surprisely, he gave in repeatly the same method. His cock began to harden as he felt Rosalie began to slowly grinding herself against him. She broke the kiss staring into the Winchester's eyes.

''Now...are we all now on the same level?''

Dean, who was now surprised by Rosalie reaction replied, ''I...I...um...''

Rosalie smiled seductively. ''I take that as a yes.'' She glanced over at Sam, who lifted his t-shirt over his head, showing his sexy 6 pack.

''Mmmm, nice. Good enough to eat,'' She turned to dean using her hands on unbutton his shirt. ''Now let's see what underneath...''Down to the last button, She opened his shirt. Her eyes widened like a child in a toy store glazing down at his perfect chest. ''You're beautiful,'' she whispered as she took her hand and ran tem up and down his chest.

''See Rose, we're on the same level,'' Sam replied walking up to the blonde shirtless. Rose glanced at the young Winchester before glancing down, his body her eyes stopping at the massive bulge.

''Oh naughty naughty Sam,'' She replied taking her hand massaging him through his jeans earning herself a soft moan. Looking into Sam's eyes. ''Tsk tsk. tsk. Now Sam, you should know I don't get down and dirty unless I get out of this dreadful corset.''

''I will be more than happy to help you with that,'' Dean quickly pointed out. Removing her hands from the corset, Dean came to her aid, releasing the strings to her corset pulling the material apart. Eyes widen when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

''Oh Baby...you have great tits,'' He complied licking his lips.

'' Are you sweet?'' She asked as she cupped them with her hands. ''You want to taste them?''.

Dean nodded his head, reaching his hand trying to grasp one in response Rosalie swiped his hand away.

''Uh uh there will be plenty of time of that. But first let get you out of his jeans...''

''You're such a tease.'' Dean replied.

''I am. I am the biggest tease,'' Placing her hands to the front of his jeans, a shiver jolt through her body as she felt Dean's erection. He was hard. Really hard. Kinda reminds her the first time she had sex with Sam. She assumed that it came from the stress from the family business...she was ready to relieve that tension. She removing the belt and unzipping his fly, Rosalie pulled his jeans along with his boxers to the floor. Dean laid there fully nude. His erection sticking high and mighty in the air. Crawling on top of him once more, Rosalie earned a soft moan as she grabbed hold of his member. In return, Dean trailed her hand between her legs repeating the same motion with her folds as the same time, his lips stole her right nipple taking it between his lips. She moaned softly as she felt Dean's lips on her breasts. He tongue danced around the little nubs pausing only to take them between his teeth. Rosalie gasped as she was grabbed around the waist pulling her down on her knees burying his face between his legs. His tongue lapping freely between her folds. while two fingers softly probed her opening. One of the things Sam remembered was Rosalie enjoyed being sexually teased.

With one last lick of her nipple, Dean gazed up. Looking at the blonde beauty with her eyes closed repeated wetting her lips. Seeing this made his cock twitch with anticipation. ''Now it will be a good time for me to get some head.'' He thought to himself giving Rosalie a quick kiss on the lips, he Stood up on his knees, giving his member a few strokes. ''You want this baby?'' He huskily asked.

Feeling the pleasure she was feeling with Sam, all Rosalie can do was to nodded her head taking her hand to grasp his member. before taking it between her lips.

''Oh...yes,'' Dean moaned as Rosalie bobbed her head up and down his member while her hands stroking in times with her movements. She nearly gagged a few times, feeling Sam's tongue deep into her. Working frantically like a starving man that hasn't eaten in days with his erection hung hard and acting for attention. He must have her or he will explode. realising her clit with a big smack, he stood up to his knees clawing over to the pair.

''Mm...''Rosalie replied as he pulled Dean out her mouth. ''So, you decided to join us?'' She asked. Grabbing his massive erection with a firm hold. ''Come here,'' She whispered taking him between her lips. Changing her position, Roselie was laying on her back. Dean on the left, sam on the right. Thier cocks equally shared by Rosalie's impressive mouth.

''Mmm, Baby...feels so good,'' Dean moaned as he felt Rosalie vibrated her mouth around him. And for good reason, Sam had his face once again between her folds his fingers working frantically on her clit.

''Ohh! Yes! Yes! So Good! Sam! I need you!''

''You heard the girl Sammy. She wants you.''

With a smirk on his face, Sam wasted no time pulling Rosalie from her arms on to her knees positioned himself at her entrance smacking himself against her entrance before easing in.

''Fuck...''Sam hissed between his teeth as he he squeezed himself inside, so fucking tight. Grabbing her hips firmly, he began to create a rhythm thrust into her hard and fast in the suddenly screaming girl.

Oh yeah! Uh! fuck me! she shouted as Sam fucked her from behind. His moments was fierce showing no mercy. Rosalie tried her best to pleasure her, but Sam's movements were too extreme. Dean understood taking care of his own need just for a little while and watched the show.

''You like my brother fucking you?'' Dean asked as he ran his tongue around his lips stroking his cock forcefully.

''Uh god! Yes,'' Rosalie replied, as she roughly grabbed her breasts. His cock feels so good in my pussy.

''Hmm... This will be better...,''Dean replied licking his lips glazing own at his own erection. Before glazing up at Sam nodding his head. Rosalie let out a moan of frustration when Sam removed himself from her folds smacking her hard on the ass before placing his manhood against her backside. Rosalie groaned as she as she felt him slowly penetrate her. Dean followed suit, following the same through her vagina.

''Mmmmm...Yes,'' Rosalie moaned as she was filled completely. Dean looked up at Sam nodded his head once more as they moved in unison. Dean thrust in and withdrew as Sam thrust repeated the same motion. Soon, she was hollering to the top of her lungs as they slammed their hips into Yes! UH Fuck Me! Fuck me harder!

Yessssssss! Sam hissed as he roughly fucked her raw. At the same time he reached around began to rub her clit in time with him and dean's movements. Before they knew it Rosalie contracted her muscles around their members. Sam groaned as he came filling her up to the brink with his essence. Dean followed moments later crushing his lips against hers as he came inside her. Sam laid Rosalie down on her back between him and Dean giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

''Damn, that was the best sex I ever had,'' Dean replied smiling. ''From a vampire.''

'' Aww, are you sweet? That was very touching, I have to say I am very pleased with you two. Two perfect cocks... I am curious about one thing though.''

''What's that?'' Dean asked.

''Can we do this again?''

Sam raised an eyebrow. ''You want to so this again?''

''Are you kidding? I love the idea of being between a Winchester sandwich. Let me come along and I'll give you everything you need.''

''It's a date.'' Dean and Sam replied as they kissed her on the forhead.

End.


End file.
